Summer of Grey's
by CanLauMesh
Summary: AU Season 3. Takes place after Accepting It, my other story, and the Grey's season 2 finale. This is pretty 'ship friendly, everyone will be happy at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Over the course of the summer, I will be writing an AU Season 3.  
It will be released weekly, Sunday nights (when else?), some "episodes" will be longer (2-hours/chapters). Most will be 1-hour/chapter.

I feel the need to state here that, yes, I am a card-carrying Addek. However, the finale happened. Prom happened. I think I can make fans of all ships happy, if you give me a chance. But, I'm also going to be a spoiler-Nazi for my own story and won't give out too much.

It is set after, "Accepting It" and the finale. **Please read "Accepting It" before this, or face some confusion.**

However, these are the things that never happened in my AU:  
George and Mer did not sleep together.  
No Callie (not b/c I don't like her though).  
No Denny (b/c I didn't like him).  
No Finn (like Callie, I like, but he doesn't fit).  
Doc's alive (b/c I don't kill puppies).  
The Webbers were in NYC longer than alluded to in "Losing My Religion."

If anything else seems discontinuitous (sp?), let me know, I'll clarify.

The story/season officially starts May 28th.  
But here's a teaser to wet your appetite.

* * *

Mark was walking through New York City, enjoying his day off. He didn't get many and when he did, there was plenty to be done. Some days he craved for a less hectic life, where he had time to run errands and enjoy the weather. It was those days that Mark understood why his best – no wait, ex-best friend had moved half way around the country and lived in the woods; with a pond.

Of course, Derek had a little help making that decision, Mark grimaced. He couldn't begin to explain the regret he felt over sleeping with Addison, let alone staying with her. But Derek doesn't know that, Mark reminded himself, irritated at the situation. There was a lot Derek didn't know.

As Mark passed by a coffee shop, a woman caught his eye. Not wholly uncommon, in his day, Mark was known to look at many women, and they looked back, and a week later (more or less) there was someone else. But that was a long time ago, and this wasn't just a girl-of-the-week.

He stepped into the coffee shop, and couldn't help but smile. Behind the counter was a women, early to mid-20s, blonde hair, bluish eyes. He couldn't help but let his eyes gaze over her body. When his eyes drifted back up, they met hers. His breath caught at the realization that she'd discovered him, and he tensed at the aggravated look he received.

"Get out. Now!"

He used his classic, cocky smile on her to no avail. His disappointment was evident.

"Come on, Angel-"

"Don't you dare," she pointed at him, her rage fueling within her, "you lost that right a long time ago."

"Angela," he began again, trying to find the words to appease her, "I didn't come here to harass you. I didn't even know you worked here. Writing not going well?"

She rolled his eyes at his inquisition. He never failed to get a rise out of her.

"It's fine, but it doesn't pay well, and I'm trying to move."

"Brownstone not good enough," he teased.

"It's fine," she began, rolling her eyes at his antics, "but under the current circumstances, I'd rather not live there."

"Ah, so you know," clarity came over his rugged face.

"You know?" she questioned, slightly taken aback.

"Word has traveled to even to my gutters. The golden couple is no more."

"Well, that part isn't exactly news, you should know that," she declared, pointedly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't make him screw an intern down the hall from 'Prom,' "he chuckled and rolled his eyes, "it amazes me how they do things in Seattle."

"Yeah, well," her voice was bitter, "I wouldn't know. I'm here."

"So am I," he pointed out, gauging her reactions, "you know that."

"When you're not chasing my sister, declaring your love," she accused.

"Your sister," he stepped back, half-feigning shock, "now she's your sister. I recall you singing a different tune not too long ago."

"Yeah well," a slight embarrassment crossed her face, "things are different now. She's in pain. Leaving Derek wasn't easy for her."

"I heard he didn't put up a fight."

"No," she whispered, "he just let her go."

Mark shook his head while Angela swallowed and looked away. She looked back with determination in her eyes.

"Listen, I'm at work, you need to go. Seriously."

"Okay," he admitted, beginning to walk away, "maybe sometime we could-"

"No. Absolutely not."

"I miss you, Angela."

"That's your own fault Mark; don't make me deal with your consequences."

He took a deep breath, wanting to say more, but left anyway.

Angela took a deep breath and walked into the back room. She grabbed her cell phone and chose a familiar number. She tapped her feet waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"MommAdele? It's Ang. I was wondering if I could stay with you and the Chief for a little while…"

* * *

So...you read the whole preview! Yay! See you in 8 days for the 2-hour/chapter premiere!

Remember, this was a teaser, just a teaser.


	2. The Mistake of Creating the Universe

Here's the first Episode. The second will be uploaded almost immediately after.

* * *

Episode 1 – The Mistake of Creating the Universe 

Scene 1

"Good morning," Cristina greeted Preston, who was gazing out the window.

"Burke," Cristina prodded, concerned over his silence.

"Sorry," he turned towards her, "how are you?"

"Fine," she blinked back her surprise, "how are you?"

"Fine," he answered blankly, turning his gaze back to the window.

"I heard you might get to come home tomorrow," Cristina offered, trying to shake his funk away.

"Dr. Bailey mentioned something about that."

Cristina sighed and looked around. He'd been like this for days. He barely spoke, he showed no emotions. He wasn't Burke, and it was scaring her.

"It'll be nice to have you home," she added, "I've actually managed to keep the place fairly neat so you won't come home to a tornado. It looks pretty good, I've even surprised myself."

He gave her a small smile and patted her hand before he looked back towards his window.

"Well," Cristina began to walk away," I've got rounds, and Bailey will kill me if I'm late. Um, I guess I'll be back to check on you, whenever. Have a good day."

He gave her a nod of acknowledgement and her shoulders dropped. As she walked towards the locker room, she felt her feet, and the rest of her, dragging.

Scene 2

"Izzie," George stated, frustrated while Isobel drove them to work, "this is ridiculous!"

"No George, it isn't," Isobel denied, "I really think is a good idea."

"There is no universe where this is a good idea," George refuted, "we're happy. There's nothing wrong with that. We shouldn't be punished for it!

"No one else is happy George," Isobel replied, thinking that she could smooth this over, "I feel guilty starting our relationship and being happy. Meredith and Derek aren't even happy because they wrecked two people. Alex and Addison are totaled. Cristina almost lost Burke. We can't just go around being happy."

"Yes, we really can," George insisted, "we are not the reason for any of those people's unhappiness. We shouldn't have to suffer because everyone else's life is screwed up!"

"George," Isobel was firm as they got out of the car, "we need a break. We can't do this right now. We have to support our friends."

George rolled his eyes and slammed his car door. This was gonna be a great day.

Scene 3

The interns' locker room was particularly quiet today. Cristina was absentmindedly getting ready. Meredith was leaning against her locker, trying to block out the whispers from the other interns. When George and Isobel came in, they'd obviously been fighting; George slammed his locker open and Isobel just shook her head. Alex had been watching them all.

"God you're pathetic," Alex murmured under his breath.

"Spawn," Cristina shot back, "get more specific or shut the hell up. Actually, just shut the hell up."

"Aww, poor Yang, fiancé gets shot and he doesn't feel like chatting with you. Cry me a river. Maybe all he needed was a bullet to rip through his body before he realized his life was too precious to spend it with you!"

"Alex," Isobel yelled, moving towards Cristina.

"Don't even get me started on you," he laughed, "everybody knows what you and Baby Boy are fighting about. For once in his life, he's taking a stand on something. But you, like every other woman he's been with, have realized you don't actually want him, so you're using everyone else's pain to back out of it."

"Alex," Meredith joined the yelling, "that was too far!"

"And you of all people know about too far," he screamed at her, "actually wait, you don't! If you had, then maybe you'd have had sex with someone else more than fifty feet away from me!"

"Hey!"

Bailey's voice rang through the locker room. Everyone else had cleared out already.

"You know I don't give a flying whatever how you're feeling about each other, or frankly yourselves. All you need to care about is how I feel about you! And right now, you're all about equal to the you-know-what I have to scrape off my shoes when the neighbor lets his dog in my yard. You are here to take care of other people. Leave your selfish crap in here. Are we clear!"

Everyone mumbled their agreements and cleared out as Bailey shook her head.

Scene 4

"Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Grey," Addison greeted coldly, "Dr. Bailey, I was wondering if you could actually finish with my intern before I no longer have use for him."

Everyone's mouths dropped a little. Miranda turned all her Nazi powers.

"Dr. Montgomery, if you've got a problem with the way I deal with my interns, take it to the Chief, because you are only delaying my day. Take Karev and get out of my sight."

"God, no wonder you stayed in Seattle," Alex mused out loud, "New York probably paid the Chief to keep you here."

Addison looked slightly remorseful towards Miranda, completely ignoring Karev's comment. She motioned for him to follow her and he complied, slightly shocked that his comments went without incident.

"This," Miranda said pointedly to Meredith, "is what I meant by you effecting my day."

She stalked off as Meredith shot a glare a Derek.

Scene 5

"What," Derek exclaimed as they walked down the hall, "if you can think of something I should be doing right now, I'd love to here it."

"Nothing," Meredith sighed, stopping, "absolutely nothing Derek. You're not just my boyfriend, you're my boss. In this building, you're just my boss."

"Meredith," Derek tried to explain calmly, "there is absolutely nothing I can do about Addison. I'm her soon-to-be ex-husband so that takes what few powers of control I had over her away. And she has a right to be pissed off and upset. I don't like that she's taking it out on everyone, but Karev apparently, but I get where she's coming from. Until she directly attacks anyone, there's nothing anyone can do about her. I'm sorry Karev's doing the same thing. But we have to give them their space. There's absolutely nothing either of us can do."

"I know," Meredith expressed exhausted, "I know. We hurt Addison. We hurt Alex. I feel guilty okay! I feel really freaking guilty! My resident hates me. All the interns are whispering about me again and I have no one to blame but you and me. And we can't be a 'we' here and I hate that. So maybe I'm transferring more of my anger to you than me, but there it is."

"There it is," Derek repeatedly sympathetically.

"We have a patient, Dr. Shepherd," Meredith proclaimed, almost stomping down the hallway.

"Right behind you, Dr. Grey," Derek sighed and followed her down the hallway.

Scene 6

It had been a long day. Cristina was looking over patient files to avoid dealing with Burke and his distance towards her. George and Izzie were sitting at opposite sides of the nurses' station, staring at each other. Alex was going over his own patients' files, shooting hateful stares at Derek and Meredith, who were going over their own patients. They all turned when they heard the Chief and Addison's raised voices, getting louder as they approached.

"Dr. Montgomery, your behavior is totally out of line."

"Then fire me Richard," Addison yelled at him throwing her arms up in the air, "let me get out of this tree-filled hell hole. You dragged me here and you can get me out!"

"You've got a contract, Addison," Richard tried to tone down his voice, at the realization they had an audience, "I'll suspend you, I'll put you on probation, hell I'll ground you to see if that works. But you are going to fulfill your contract."

"Fine," Addison shouted, pretending to be nonchalant, ignoring the gawking audience, "I'll fulfill my contract and you'll have to deal with whatever attitude I feel like displaying!"

"Oh now Addison," a voice from the walk way above chided, "is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

Everyone looked up to see the voice. Angela was standing next to Adele. They were both smirking slightly.

Fade to Black  
Grey's Anatomy

* * *

Reviews Ratings 

check out summerofgreys(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	3. Reunions are Resurrections

I told you it'd be right up!

* * *

Episode 2 – Reunions are Resurrections

Scene 1

Angela proceeded down the stairs. She really glided down them. She was the picture of a New York Bohemian, funky and unique. She walked by Meredith, and Derek, who was gaping, with a slight curl to his lips. Meredith was looking concerned, internally questioning this face from obviously both Derek and Addison's past.

"Angela," Addison greeted, suspiciously.

"Addison," Angela responded, matching her expression and tone.

"Angela, what are you doing here, and with Adele?"

"Aww, Chief," Angela grinned turning her attentions away from her sister to walk over to Richard and wrap her arms around his neck, "if you returned your wife's phone messages, you'd know. You've invited me to stay with you for a little bit."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did," Adele's voice boomed from where she was still standing at the top of the stairs.

"You're staying in Seattle?"

"Why yes Addison," Angela turned on her heel with a mischievous glint in her eye, "it appears I am. Problem?"

Addison began to smile, softly. She walked over to Angela and embraced her tightly.

"Good to hear."

Angela hugged her back with all she could.

"Glad you feel that way. Especially because I come bearing gifts."

"Gifts," Addison's eyebrow took a suspicious turn.

"Adele, you wanna reveal the surprise? Or should I?"

"Child, I can't even lift the surprise."

Angela giggled as she bounced back up the stairs. With a grunt she re-descended, carrying a large Louis Vuitton suitcase. Addison's eyes went wide when she saw it.

"That's my suitcase."

"That could explain why it's filled with your clothes, some shoes, and two purses."

"Seriously," Addison looked amazingly grateful.

"Well, I can't have you wearing the same thing twice. Can I," Angela teased, "Now go change!"

"Change, for what?"

"We're going out."

"Out? You and me? O-kay."

She flinched when her pager went off.

"I need to take this."

Angela rolled her eyes and did her best to feign surprise.

"Go. But come back, ready to go out!"

"Agreed. Karev, come on."

Karev shot a look up and down Angela before he ran after Addison.

Angela turned on her heel and switched all her focus to Derek and Meredith. Meredith's eyes darted for exits. Derek looked smugly happy.

Scene 2 "So," Alex began as he chased Addison to their patient's room, "who was that?"

Addison paused and looked at him curiously. She took a deep breath before answering.

"That," she began slowly, "was my sister."

"Sister," Alex repeated, "no offense, but isn't she a little young?"

"It's a fair question," Addison admitted like she'd heard it before, "she is my full sister. One day I'm sure we'll find out which one of us was a mistake. We're 15 years apart."

"Wow, are you close?"

"Good question," Addison chuckled, beginning to walk down the hall, "I let you know when I figure it out."

"Well, I mean," Alex interjected, "she's here, right. In your time of need, I mean. She came."

"My time of need," Addison laughed a little, "yeah, I guess it is. And you're right, she came."

Addison gave a soft smile as they entered their patient's room.

Scene 3

"Angela," Derek began in a tone that reminded Meredith of when Addison had arrived. Or maybe that's just what it felt like, to her.

"Derek," Angela returned before turning her body towards Meredith, "and you must be Meredith Grey."

"Yeah," was all Meredith could get out before she accepted Angela's outstretched hand.

"She's not another wife, or dirty mistress, right," Meredith couldn't help but demand of Derek abruptly.

Angela and Derek's mouths dropped as they began to laugh hysterically. Behind them, even Adele and Richard were chuckling.

"No, sorry Mer," Angela feigned sympathy as she dropped her hand, "it's much worse. I'm Angela Montgomery. Addison's sister."

Derek took a deep breath as he gripped his eyes shut. Meredith's mouth dropped and she went silent.

"What are you doing in Seattle, Angela," Derek inquired as he let out his breath.

"Visiting my sister," Angela answered simply.

"Your sister," Derek chuckled, "no, seriously?"

"I'm just picking up your pieces. Don't make a big deal."

"Hey, that was-"

"What, uncalled for? Untrue? Unnecessary? Which one of those do you wanna try and slide by me. And remember, this is me you're talking to, not a Seattle intern."

"Hey," Derek's voice got firm, "that was uncalled for."

"True," she agreed, directed more towards Meredith than Derek.

"We shouldn't be fighting," Derek pleaded, gently.

"We have to be fighting," she insisted.

"Ah," Derek finally understood Angela's distance, "you're here for your sister."

"I'm here for my sister," Angela affirmed before playfully slapping Derek's cheek.

He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her; she returned the hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's been too long," Derek whispered.

"Yeah," she spoke softly back, "it really has."

They separated just in time for Addison's return.

"God, I missed my clothes," Addison was beaming. She looked like a whole new woman.

"You do look divine, Addison," Adele complimented, "now where are you girls off to?"

"Well," Angela gave a devilish grin, throwing an arm around Addison, "we are two, hot, single women. We're off in search of men. Seattle has to have some hot ones somewhere, right?"

"And where do you plan on looking for these hot men," Addison asked nervously, stepping away, not wanting to have this conversation in front of Derek and Meredith.

"Well, my stay in Seattle is temporary, and you're a total rebound case, so, I'm thinking one night stands. And I hear Joe's is great for one night stands, but we have to be careful," Angela's voice was entirely serious, "I've heard Seattle one night stands are very clingy, so no real names, and we can't go back to your hotel."

Meredith looked horrified. Derek looked bemused. Richard and Adele were trying to hide their amusement. Alex, who'd just walked up to the group, was chuckling. Addison just smiled and shrugged.

"Well then," Addison replied with a smile Alex and Meredith had never seen before, "lead the way."

Addison walked over to the elevator and stepped into it, holding the door for Angela.

"Be careful," Richard warned, fatherly.

"Don't wait up," Angela aimed at Adele as she turned to face Derek. He nodded and she winked before turning to enter the elevator.

As the doors closed, the sisters exchanged their grin. It was filled with secrets and an understanding that went beyond communication.

Scene 4

Meredith and Derek were walking out to their cars. Derek noticed that Meredith was being distant, almost cold. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her waist and pressed her up against her car.

"Derek," Meredith exclaimed, looking around frantically, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what's going through your head," he replied, studying her face, pushing her hair out of her face, gazing into her eyes sadly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Meredith looked away.

"Don't lie," Derek softly begged, "please, Mer, talk to me."

"I guess I'm just wondering why you're with me," Meredith spoke softly, fear in her voice.

"What," Derek's surprise was fighting his shock, "you know why I'm with you."

"No Derek, I don't," Meredith interrupted, her anger becoming apparent, "all I know is that your wife left you when she found out that we had sex at prom. She left you. You were alone. Then, you came to me."

"Meredith," Derek tried to find the words to allay her fears, "I never stopped caring about you. Never. I never let go of you. If Addison hadn't walked out when I told her, we still wouldn't be together. I couldn't live that life anymore. I couldn't be her husband. I couldn't let go of you. You, Meredith. I chose you."

Meredith's eyes were filled with tears waiting to fall. She sniffed and brushed them away.

"I'm sorry Derek; it's just, after everything we went through, you have to give me time to get used to this. Maybe you're choosing me now. But you didn't choose me then. And yes, I feel like you're only choosing me now because I'm your only option. It doesn't help that I've got a complete déjà vu feeling because once again, a face from your past has swept in and caused all hell to break loose."

"Meredith," Derek closed his eyes, looking down to stifle a chuckle, "you're right, you have every reason to be scared and untrusting of me. Just, please, don't shut me out. We can get through this, I just need to know what you're thinking, and feeling. Please, don't lock me out. And, Angela, she isn't a wife, she isn't an ex-girlfriend, and she's not an ex-fling. She's just Addison's sister. You have nothing to fear from her."

"Why are you laughing at me?'

Meredith was glaring at Derek. Derek was giving her his best McDreamy smile.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at your take on Angela's arrival. That wasn't all hell breaking lose. Believe me; she's capable of much worse."

"Is this how you make me feel better? What else is she going to do?"

"Nothing," Derek confidently assured her, "Angela isn't here because of either of us. She's here to help Addison."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Derek laughed, "in fact, you'll probably never have to deal with her again."

"Okay," Meredith smiled back at him, "see you over at my house?"

"Yes," Derek leaned in to kiss her, "I'll be right behind you."

As she got into her car, Derek walked over to his, as he got in, he mused about Meredith, Addison, and Angela. He felt bad that Meredith was so reluctant to trust him, but he couldn't blame her. He should've picked her in the first place. That would've saved Meredith and Addison both a whole lot of heartache. He also wouldn't have this nagging guilt in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't believe the damage he'd caused. Meredith's pain he could fix, however. Addison, Addison was another story. When it came to Addison, he'd regretted every decision he had made since finding her and Mark together. He hoped Angela's appearance in Seattle would help her heal; when they'd left to go out, Addison already looked like a new woman. Angela's appearance still troubled him. She was even more a New York girl than Addison; and she and Addison hadn't exactly been on speaking terms. But, as Derek pulled up to Meredith's, he chalked up Angela's arrival to one more of the things about sisters he'd never understand.

Scene 5

"I didn't expect to find you down here."

Izzie's appearance interrupted Alex's thoughts. He looked up at her, shook his head, and looked away.

"And why is that, Dr. Model," he shot at her, "is this 'Meredith's territory?' Should I find my own section of the hospital to wallow in?"

Izzie's head jerked back in shock.

"I didn't mean that. You've just been avoiding everyone. I didn't think I'd find you in our usual hideout."

Her face softened as she cocked her trying to get a read of him. His head was back against the wall. His eyes were filled with pain.

"Alex, I know we've….umm…we've had our own issues, but if you ever…need someone…to talk to, I mean. I can be here for you."

"I just," he sighed, looking up at her, "I thought we had something. I thought that we were in a place that I'd never been before. But we weren't. Well, I was. She was in McDreamy-land."

Izzie walked over and sat on the gurney next to him. She put an arm around him and rubbed his shoulder. He looked back at her, gratefully.

"I bet you never thought we'd have a moment like this."

"No," Izzie responded slowly, wanting to make sure he understood her, "but I'm glad we can. It's nice to see this side of you. I'm just sorry you are in so much pain."

"Hey."

George's voice was filled with tension as he found them. His eyes were going back and forth between them. Izzie jumped off the gurney, a red flash crossing her cheeks.

"George, I was just…um…I came down here, and Alex was here, and we were talking about what's been going on."

"Oh, okay," George's words tried to convey an ease he didn't feel.

Alex's pager halted any further thoughts. He let out a long breath when he saw it.

"I gotta go, Addison left me in charge of this one for the night. Dr. Model. Bambi," his head gave a slight dip as he walked by them.

"Wow," Izzie stared off after him.

"What," George demanded.

"He loved her."

Scene 6 (Spin – Lifehouse)

"So, here we are, home again," Cristina was nervously holding the door open for Burke, "I put your physical therapy schedule on the fridge, that way we won't forget. I was hoping to go with you; I just need to talk to Bailey about it."

He was silent, as usual these days. He walked around, looking at everything as if it were foreign. He touched everything, like he was making sure it was real.

"I took the day off," she explained, "I thought it would be nice if we could-"

"Cristina!"

Burke's anger was so surprising to Cristina that she actually jumped back, silent, mouth gaping at him.

"I'm sorry," his breathing was heavy, "I didn't mean to yell. You just, you don't have to be like this."

"Like what," she questioned.

"Like this," he gestured, "you don't have to treat me with kid-gloves. I'm fine! I'm home! I just need to get back to my normal life. You don't have to do anything special."

"Yes," she spoke matter-of-factly, stepping towards him, "I do. I'm not treating you with 'kid gloves,' as you put it. I'm treating you like someone I love who I could have lost. You were shot, Preston. Shot. Bailey found you lying on the sidewalk. You had to be woken up during surgery! I know that my reactions then left a lot to be desired, but I was scared. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you! I'm wearing this ring because I love you and you're supposed to be permanent in my life. You almost weren't!"

She was panting, shocked at how much she'd been holding back these last few weeks. She herself didn't ever realize the depths of that which had been pent up. She closed her eyes and rested against the wall. She was surprised to see Preston directly in front of her when her eyes opened.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, "you've been amazing. I just need time to adjust to all of this."

"I know," Cristina whispered back, "I just need you to know that I'm here. I don't want anything else to happen to you."

"Thank you," he replied sincerely, giving her a quick kiss, "I think I'm going to go get a shower. Maybe take a nap. It's good to be home."

He walked away, leaving Cristina to fall back against the wall again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Something still wasn't right, but for now, she was content to have him home, hear him moving around. After all, as a surgical intern, she never could refuse a nap.

Fade to Black  
Grey's Anatomy

* * *

reviews ratings  
I really hope you like this!


End file.
